With the prevalence of wearable devices, a display device has also developed to have more shapes and structures other than a usual rectangular plane. Since a curved surface display device can visually provide the users with better experience, more and more users prefer the curved device.
As a human eye is convex and curved, a curvature of a curved surface display panel in the curved surface device can allow that the respective distance between each position on an eyeball and the curved surface display panel has a same value, so that a better visual experience can brought in. In addition to the visual experience, the curved surface display panel allows the user to have a larger view, because a slightly curved edge toward the user side can be closer to the user so as to achieve substantially a same viewing angle as the center of the curved surface display panel.
In the related art, in the curved surface display panel, there is a slightly bending degree difference between two opposed substrates. In order to balance the bending degrees of the two substrates, the distances between the pixel units on one of the substrates are non-equal-difference intervals.
However, such an arrangement makes the display brightness in each area of the curved surface display panel non-uniform.